Ghost Pirates
490,500,000Glynn Tom - 168,000,000 Daija Shigai - 80,000,000 Jack T. Rikker - 57,500,000 Erik - 54,000,000 Athos - 47,000,000 Longdagger Daggerman - 35,000,000 Cray F. Kingsley - 29,000,000 Leonard Erik - At Least 20,000,000 |}} The Ghost Pirates are a crew lead by the aspiring , Tom Glynn. Lead as they are by a Logia-user, they've remained largely unopposed and have crushed many a rival rookie-crew, subjugating and subsuming the survivors into their fold in order to further consolidate their power. Mercenaries hired by Captain Glynn himself further add to their numbers, making them a force to be reckoned with. Even moreso than most other pirate crews, the Ghosts are notorious criminals, having deep roots in the Underworld and regularly engaging in human trafficking, extortion, blackmail, and murder, best demonstrated through their actions at Yennytown. These actions have lead to the crew amassing large amounts of resources, which only grow due to the schemes of their captain, although they've been known to pillage without concern for finesse if a situation warrants it. Bringing with them spoils as they desire, including men and women to serve as slaves or entertainment. that get in their way are slaughtered without mercy or hesitation, as the crew is fearless given that most of them believe their Captain to be invincible. Infact, some parts of them have begun actually seeking out marine settlements to steal their ships, showing a brazen disregard for the . History Organization Due to their sheer resources, and several successful raids the Ghost Pirates have acquired three ships of a significant size known by names of Black Maiden, Apparitia and Ugly Betty, each lead by a triumvirate of Ghasts that serve as the Ghosts' primary officers which are in turn in command of the Spooks, lower-ranked officers who are composed primarily of demoted ghasts or otherwise noteworthy members of the crew. These ships additionally also serve as a caste system of sorts, with crewmates being assigned to one of them based on their merits. It is for this reason that there's a significant difference in power between the three ships, with crewmates of the Black Maiden being significantly stronger than those of Ugly Betty, as an example. Something which naturally extends to the Ghasts as well, with the weaker ones being assigned to be in charge of weaker ships. Black Maiden: The leading ship of the Ghost Pirates is naturally the one that Captain Glynn and his top officials inhabit, and it is luxuriously decorated and outfitted to please even a man of his refined taste. Its standards of living are high indeed, and so most of the crew aspire to one day prove themselves worthy of being reassigned to the Black Maiden. Its resident officers are Captain Glynn, Daija Shigai and Laveau Marianne. Apparitia: Crewmates aboard the Apparitia are those who have proven themselves significantly more capable than those aboard the Ugly Betty, but who have failed to impress the leaders of the Black Maiden. Much of their time and efforts go into attempting to do just that, and so those onboard this particular vessel tend to be the most eager and ambitious of the Ghosts. In comparison to the other ships, the Apparitia is by far the most well-equipped for Naval Warfare, being a stolen Marine Warship with high cannon capacity and the traditional coating that allows it to traverse the if need be. Consequently, Glynn has a habit of sending it to terrorize marine settlements from afar and serve as the frontline their small fleet on the sea. Its Shipmaster is Athos and the two other Ghasts are Erik and Jack T. Rikker Ugly Betty: While the Ugly Betty is far from an old wreck, and is, in fact, a well-functioning and reliable vessel in its own right, the quality of the ship and its interior pales in comparison to the other two. Members of the crew that aren't part of the Ghasts are confined to traditional bunks and live huddled together. Despite being the weakest ship, however, it does contain the most rank and file subordinates of the Ghosts and is often the ship sent to pillage isolated island communities. Its current Shipmaster is Cray F. Kingsley, and the other two Ghasts are Leonard Erik and Unknown. Crew Members Bounties Crew Strength Professions and Capabilities References Category:Pirate Crews Category:Rookie Crews